darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Firemaking training
This article gives tips on training the Firemaking skill for Members. Firemaking is trained in much the same way in F2P as in P2P; however, Members offers some additional content to firemaking such as Eucalyptus logs, Teak logs, Mahogany logs, Magic logs, Elder logs, the Ring of fire, Flame gloves, and the Inferno Adze. Members firemaking also offers burning shades in Mort'ton, but for actual firemaking training the vast majority of people burn logs. Firemaking is essentially a money-losing skill, but can be much less expensive to train than other skills usually considered to be buyables such as Herblore, Crafting, Prayer, Smithing, or Construction. Training Equipment The only equipment needed for training Firemaking is a tinderbox, which is used to light logs on fire and is automatically stored in every player's tool belt, meaning that it is unnecessary to buy one or keep one in the bank. The ring of fire and the flame gloves can be worn with a Firemaking level of 62 and 79 respectively and grant respective experience bonuses of 2% and 2%. When worn together, however, they give a 5% Firemaking experience bonus. The are both obtained as rewards from the All Fired Up minigame after completing the All Fired Up quest. A Forge Regent familiar can be used to obtain an extra 10 experience per log. Overview Assuming that 950 logs are burnt per hour: *Players who value their time at under *950)*(140.4*950)+( *950)*(110.25*950))/((140.4*950)-(110.25*950)) round 0}}}} coins per hour should burn willow logs. *Players who value their time between *950)*(140.4*950)+( *950)*(110.25*950))/((140.4*950)-(110.25*950)) round 0}}}} coins per hour and *950)*(270.25*1000)+( *950)*(140.4*950))/((270.25*950)-(140.4*950)) round 0}}}} coins per hour should burn maple logs. *Players who value their time between *950)*(270.25*950)+( *950)*(140.4*950))/((270.25*950)-(140.4*950)) round 0}}}} coins per hour and *950)*(320*1000)+( *950)*(270.25*950))/((320*950)-(270.25*950)) round 0}}}} coins per hour should burn yew logs. *Players who value their time between *950)*(320*950)+( *1000)*(270.25*950))/((320*950)-(270.25*950)) round 0}}}} and *950)*(468*950)+( *950)*(320*950))/((468*950)-(320*950)) round 0}}}} coins per hour should burn magic logs. *Players who value their time at over *950)*(468*950)+( *950)*(320*950))/((468*950)-(320*950)) round 0}}}} coins per hour should burn elder logs. General notes These basics of training Firemaking are relevant on both F2P and P2P. *Training Firemaking typically involves training near a bank for the highest efficiency, and repeatedly withdrawing banked logs and burning them. *Players can add logs to an existing fire to create a bonfire. Using bonfires yields more experience per log; however, a log is burnt every 6 game ticks (3.6 seconds) rather than every 4 game ticks (2.4 seconds) when lighting fires the normal way. Experience gained is increased per log and is further increased by up to 4% for every other player (up to five) using the same bonfire. With the maximum boost from extra players, the experience/hour for this method provides slightly less experience per hour than lighting the logs individually, but bonfires are semi-afkable and provide the added bonus of not having to run to and from banks. *Training at the Lumbridge dungeon bank chest (after Recipe for Disaster) is a highly used location as a fire can be made right outside the bank. Contrary to popular belief, making a fire beside the bank is faster than making it beside the stool. Making the fire next to the bank will allow you to not have to manually click to move, otherwise, you will have to manually move to the stool, place the fire and move back. Bonfires versus fire lines Typically, people train Firemaking by putting logs into bonfires. However, training Firemaking by making lines of fires is significantly faster (around 20% with magic logs), as it takes only 2/3 as long to light a fire than to add a log to it, which generally more than makes up for the bit of experience lost per log. However, lighting lines of fire takes a great deal more attention, costs marginally more, and doesn't give the chance to get fire spirits. Combining Woodcutting and Firemaking Woodcutting and firemaking can be combined by cutting an inventory of logs, then burning them. This allows simultaneous woodcutting and firemaking training without the need to buy supplies and visit the bank. The most effective logs to perform this method on are teaks. A great location for this is the teaks by Tai Bwo Wannai. Alternative locations are in the Kharazi Jungle and on Ape Atoll. Using an inferno adze is a good idea. Logs requiring a higher level than teaks will result in slower woodcutting and firemaking experience per hour because of reduced woodcutting speed. Prifddinas Bonfire There is a bonfire in Prifddinas in the north-west corner of the Tower of Voices. When burning logs, it gives the same experience as a bonfire with 5 people around it. It also has a chance to save logs. Level 1-99 This section will show the time and number of logs needed to reach level 99 if switching to each newly unlocked log type you can burn as soon as possible, along with the prices of the logs involved. Level 1-15 - Normal logs The best way to get from level 1 to level 15 is by burning normal logs on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing, which grants 52.5 experience per log. *Experience needed - 2,411 *Logs needed - 46 *Time - 166 seconds *Logs cost = }} Level 15-30 - Oak logs The best way to get from level 15 to level 30 is by burning oak logs on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing, which grants 89.25 experience per log. *Experience needed - 10,952 *Oak logs needed - 123 *Time - 443 seconds *Logs cost = }} Level 30-35 - Willow logs The best way to get from level 30 to level 35 is by burning willow logs on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing, which grants 110.25 experience per log, at level 35. *Experience needed - 9,043 *Willow logs needed - 83 *Time - 299 seconds *Logs cost = }} Level 35-45 - Teak logs The best way to get from level 35 to level 45 is by burning teak logs on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing, which grants 126 experience per log. *Experience needed - 39,106 *Teak logs needed - 311 *Time - 19 minutes *Logs cost = }} Level 45-50 - Maple logs The best way to get from level 45 to level 50 is by burning maple logs on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing, which grants 140.4 experience per log at level 45 (The experience received from burning maple logs depends on the player's Firemaking level). *Experience needed - 39,821 *Maple logs needed - 284 *Time - 17 minutes *Logs cost = }} Level 50-58 - Mahogany logs The best way to get from level 50 to level 58 is by burning mahogany logs on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing, which grants 189 experience per log. *Experience needed - 123,133 *Mahogany logs needed - 652 *Time - 40 minutes *Logs cost = }} Level 58-60 - Eucalyptus logs The best way to get from level 58 to level 60 is by burning eucalyptus logs on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing, which grants 204.75 experience per log. *Experience needed - 49,276 *Eucalyptus logs needed - 241 *Time - 15 minutes *Logs cost = }} Level 60-75 - Yew logs The best way to get from level 60 to level 75 is by burning yew logs on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing, which grants 270.25 experience per log. *Experience needed - 936,679 *Yew logs needed - 3,466 *Time - 4 hours *Logs cost = }} Level 75-90 - Magic logs The best way to get from level 75 to level 90 is by burning magic logs on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing, which grants 309 experience per log. *Experience needed - 4,135,911 *Magic logs needed - 12,925 *Time - 13 hours *Logs cost = }} Level 90-99 - Elder logs The best way to get from level 90 to level 99 is by burning elder logs on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing, which grants 468 experience per log. *Experience needed - 7,688,099 *Elder logs needed - 16,427 *Time - 18 hours *Logs cost = }} Other methods Level 30-99 - Willow logs Willow logs are a cheap, albeit slow, route to achieving level 99 in Firemaking. Burning willow logs on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing grants 110.25 experience per log. *Experience needed - 13,021,068 *Willow logs needed - 118,105 *Time - 124.3 hours *Logs cost = }} Time is assuming that 950 logs are burnt per hour. Level 45-99 - Maple logs Maple logs are another alternative method to reach 99. They're a compromise between the speed of yew logs and the relative cheapness of willow logs. Burning maple logs on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing grants an average of 161.2 experience per log (the experience received from burning maple logs depends on the player's Firemaking level). *Experience needed - 12,972,919 *Maple logs needed - 80,477 *Time - 84.7 hours *Logs cost = }} Time is assuming that 950 logs are burnt per hour. Level 60-99 - Yew logs Yew logs are yet another alternative method to reach 99. Burning yew logs on a bonfire to which five or more players are contributing grants 270.25 experience per log. Burning yew logs is a much faster method of reaching 99 than burning maple or willow logs, but it is considerably more expensive. As such, only players who value their time between *950)*(270.25*950)+( *950)*(140.4*950))/((270.25*950)-(140.4*950)) round 0}}}} coins per hour and *950)*(320*950)+( *950)*(270.25*950))/((320*950)-(270.25*950)) round 0}}}} coins per hour should burn yew logs. *Experience needed - 12,760,689 *Yew logs needed - 47,219 *Time - 49.7 hours *Logs cost = }} Time is assuming that 950 logs are burnt per hour. Level 83-99 - Curly roots At level 83 Firemaking, curly roots, which yield 378.5 experience each, can be burned in special firepits found in the Jadinko Lair. They must first be chopped from curly (not straight) jade roots hanging from the ceiling near the slayer monsters there, requiring 83 Woodcutting. Four roots are received for each vine chopped, the vines chop quickly even at only 85 Woodcutting. At the minimum required levels with a ring of fire, players can expect to receive approximately 250,000 Firemaking experience per hour as well as approximately 23,500 Woodcutting experience. At high levels with full lumberjack clothing, the inferno adze, flame gloves and the ring of fire equipped, players can expect to receive approximately 35,000 Woodcutting experience as well as approximately 305,000 Firemaking experience per hour and over 1,100 jadinko favour, making this method the third-best in experience per hour. This method is behind burning magic or elder logs on five-player bonfires with flame gloves and the ring of fire equipped, in terms of experience per hour. However, this method of training Firemaking is free, potentially profitable, and as with most firemaking training semi-afkable. It is also a nice change from burning logs on bonfires all the time. With the Superheat Form prayer a player can receive over 670,000 Firemaking experience per hour. Making this the fastest method in game. Trivia *After completion of the quest All Fired Up, players may play a minigame where they light beacons to obtain items that are helpful in training firemaking. These include the ring of fire, the flame gloves, and the inferno adze. *When worn together, the Ring of fire and Flame gloves give +5% experience total when burning logs. *The inferno adze randomly burns logs while woodcutting. Thus, when using the inferno adze, is as if the player gains Firemaking experience as an "extra" while training woodcutting. Many players power-cut teak logs to achieve 99 Woodcutting. Gaining 13,000,000 woodcutting experience cutting teaks with an inferno adze would give approximately 4,820,000 Firemaking experience extra, this is an average of 2.7 Woodcutting experience for every 1 Firemaking experience. As the inferno adze requires 92 firemaking, it may be useful to get 92 firemaking before doing any serious amount of Woodcutting for experience. This method is especially useful for curly roots, where more than one root can be incinerated by the inferno adze at a time. *The Book of Char can be used if you have completed The Firemaker's Curse, it will give double the experience for walking over logs, but dropping the logs beforehand is very tedious. A much more efficient way of getting logs lined up on the ground is to fill BoBs with logs and dismiss them in a line. This allows a player to run continuously over the same line, burning 1 log in each stack of logs at a time, gaining a large amount of exp in the limited time the Book is activated. Category:Firemaking